vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vecna
Summary Vecna is a recurring antagonist throughout Dungeons and Dragons. Born a poor ordinary human, he managed to become the most successful wizard of all time. Eventually, he performed a magic ritual that allowed him to ascend to godhood, but Kas, his most trusted lieutenant, betrayed him, costing him one ordinary eye and hand, which became magical artifacts. He attempted to bend the entire multiverse to his will using the city of sigil, ruled by the Lady of Pain, but was ultimately defeated by a combination of her and playable characters. However, he survived even after she completely reset the multiverse, and Vecna has continued evil schemes to dominate it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A '''| At least '''Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | 2-A Name: Vecna, the Maimed God, the Whispered One, the Undying King, the Lord of the Rotted Tower Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lesser Deity of Secrets, Lich, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Truesight, Causality Manipulation Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sealing (With imprisonment spell), Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Dream Manipulation, Necromancy, Magic (In particular dark magic), Spatiotemporal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, all gods can regenerate from being destroyed by the sphere of annhilation, which destroys something on all levels of existence), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 7, 8. Avatars possess 6 and 9), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Enhanced Senses, Precognition (All deities possess knowledge of any event that will affect their spheres or themselves many weeks in advance in order to give time to counter such events, and maintain knowledge on the best methods with which to counter said events), Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation of those within his sphere/alignment, Mind Control, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, One Hit Kill and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Magic Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4, exists on the same form of causality as Labelas Enoreth, who is why causality moves fowards), Power Bestowal, likely many more Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning" Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to the Abomination that was capable of heating the planet's core , should be able to battle Zargon, who created a planetary storm)' '| At least Universe level+ possibly Low Multiverse level (Even the weakest of gods can control the space-time of infinite realms. Lesser gods have been officially stated to be on the same level of power, meaning Vecna should not be too far behind Lolth) | Multiverse level+ (Stopped the Lady of Pain's attempts to remove him from Sigil, but it took the majority of his power) Speed: '''At least '''Supersonic+ (Vastly above people who can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors) | Unknown, likely Infinite (Superior to the time deities beneath him, could likely control the space-time of his own hypothetical realm). Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level '''| At least '''Universe level+, '''possibly Low Multiverse level |''' Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, varies from several meters to thousands of meters with various spells''' | Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Supergenius (More intelligent than Gond, the god of technology, which includes progress level nine technology, which can fold space and travel through time. He has an intelligence rating of 43, whereas geniuses have one of 17 and ordinary humans 10) Weaknesses: The Sword of Kas is capable of nullifying his Regeneration and immortality Feats: Nearly destroyed the Multiverse in "Die Vecna Die". Key: Demigod | Lesser God | Greater God Others Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Greater god Vecna vs Full power Bill, speed equalized) Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Unicron (Transformers) Unicron's Profile (This was a 2-A Unicron Avatar and Greater God Vecna) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Undead Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Hasbro Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Narcissists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Wizard